User talk:FemilyForever
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:FemilyForever page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: G'rammar, '''P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 19:33, July 9, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Hi, and welcome to the wiki! I'm Maddyfae! I hope you enjoy your time here, and continue editing with us! Please make sure to read our polices! If you need any help, feel free to ask me, or any of our other helpful users! -[[User:Maddyfae|"I'm looking forward to getting to know the Ferb of my dimension much better..."]]''Ferbella? Really?'' 19:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering... Is the user Lotta Potato Salad you? Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! (talk) 19:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) You guys had some of the same information, so I thought you and LPS were the same person. Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! (talk) 20:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) There's a policy page for new users to know what the rules are. The administrators of the site are User:AgentGoldfish, User:Team Doofenshmirtz, User:American che, and User:FadhilPF. When you make a page, be sure to categorize it. And when you make a character, it has to be drawn originally, since edited pictures are banned. Hope that helped! Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! (talk) 20:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Femily and Emily pics on your user page Umm, kiddo, I don't want to come off as rude or mean or anything, and I know I haven't been a really good admin in the past, but last time I was here, there was a rule stating that you couldn't use other peoples' original pictures on your user page. Since Emily Kinney and Femily were created by Melty94, known as Disneygirl94 (I think) on her, that means all of those hand-drawn pics belong to here (the ones on your user page, anyway). So I'm going to have to ask you to remove them from your page so you won't get in trouble. And I apologize for removing them last time without telling you about the rule. --[[User:Daisy56|'''Bohemian Rhapsody]][is this the real life? is this just fantasy? caught in a landslide, no eascape from reality!] 15:43, July 14, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. You didn't know, so it's okay. Oh, and I notice you are new here. Welcome to the wiki! (: --[[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']][party on, garth. party on, wayne.] 15:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC) About the "ways to Annoy" Ohhh, i was dreading that one, because it is in a complicated situation. The thing is that Emily Kinney is not yours, but we can't contact Disneygirl. we you will have to take it to the admins. But if you get an OK, you may make one. This was a triumph'' [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS.]] [[User Blog:Jisu Lee|''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6ljFaKRTrI]] 00:45, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Im dropping in to say a bit about Emily and Disneygirl94 (more known as Melty94 on DeviantART. Makes you think of cheese, doesn't it? XD) Its been a while since DG left this place, and her characters are still protected under our law of illegal use. I don't know about the others, but I think you should prove yourself first before we can say "yes" on using Emily Cheers, Youve been warned is part of my signature Userboxes Here's the link for what you want: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Fanon:Userboxes And I am NOT using the banana this time! 15:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Recent Edits I noticed you have edited a few things recently (Agent F! (Perry Theme - Ferb style), Busted (Flineas and Lerb version), and Pinky the Chihuahua Theme Song), that did not belong to you. While it is fine to edit pages you do not own to fix grammar and such, you may not change the content of the page. I have reverted your edits, and I hope you understand why I did so. Please make sure to not do it again. -[[User:Maddyfae|'"I'm looking forward to getting to know the Ferb of my dimension ''much better..."]]''Ferbella? Really?'' 23:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) It's ok. It happens to new users a lot. Just make sure to read over the policies to insure that something like that doesn't happen again! :) -[[User:Maddyfae|'''Free Hugs]]''Voldemort will give you one.'' 18:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC) "Things I HATE: *''People who ship Fernessa, Feretchen, etc. (I know it's JUST an opinion, but I still get mad.)"'' I support one of those...so technically, I guess you would hate me? >_> And now for the weather. THERE'S ROBOTS, PHIL, ROBOTS! AHHHHHHHHHHH! 17:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can use her! :D I'm glad you ship them :) I can't wait to see what you've come up with! -[[User:Maddyfae|'And here I thought you couldn't spell platypus without us...']]''Well, you could, it'd just be platyp.'' 19:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Your Request... (A747) Hey Miranda! Sorry, I wasn´t sure about your request, because maybe the others would ask me about that too! But I will do it! And sorry If I said it to hard! <:-( But only one None-Avatar-Pic ;) And another thing: Can you give me more information about the Clothes of your OC´s? Nice Regards From Germany, Angelina Angelina747 My Talk Page My Blog Angelina747 20:57, September 30, 2011 (UTC) come to the chat hi femily wanna come to the chat?